Krystal
Perfil thumb|257px|Krystal *'Nombre:' 크리스탈 / Krystal *'Nombre real:' 정수정 / Jung Soo Jung *'Profesión:' Cantante, actriz, modelo y bailarina *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' San Francisco, EEUU *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Familia:' Hermana mayor Cantante Jessica (SNSD) *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Dramas *She's So Lovable (SBS, 2014) *Potato Star 2013QR3 (tvN, 2014) Cameo *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) Cameo *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2011) *More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) Temas para Dramas *''Butterfly'' tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Because of Me'' tema para Sign (2011) *''Spread Its Wings'' tema para God of Study (2010) *''Calling Out'' tema para Cinderella's Sister (2010) *''Hard But Easy'' tema para Invincible Lee Pyung Kang (2009) Programas de TV *Jessica & Krystal (On Style, 2014) *Kim Yu-na's Kiss & Cry (SBS, 2011) *THE M-wave (Arirang TV, 2010) Anuncios *'2014-:' Etude House (junto a Nam Joo Hyuk) *'2014:' Baskin Robbins 31 (junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) *'2014:' TERA Online Games (junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) *'2014:' Share Your Umbrella *'2014:' Lapalette (junto a Jessica) *'2014:' PUMA (con Ahn Jae Hyun) *'2013-2014:' Adidas *'2013-2014:' Hi-Mart *'2013-2014:' LovCat (junto a f(x)) *'2013-2014:' Etude House (junto a Sulli y Shinee) *'2013:' Hyundai Veloster (junto a f(x)) *'2013:' China Freestyle Basketball Game CM (junto a f(x)) *'2013:' Stonehenge (junto a Jessica) *'2013:' Balmain (junto a Jessica) *'2012-2014:' SPAO (junto a f(x) y Super Junior) *'2012:' National Police Agency Ambassador *'2012:' Lotte Chilsung Cider *'2012:' Clean and Clear *'2012:' Recycle with Beaker (junto a Amber) *'2012:' Pinky&Dianne (Japón, junto a f(x)) *'2012:' H2 Fashion Brand (China, junto a f(x) y Shinee) *'2012:' LG Electronics (junto a f(x) y Super Junior) *'2011:' QUA Fashion Corp (junto a Sulli) *'2011:' Clean and Clear (junto a Kim Ji Won) *'2011:' AUCTION's Fitflop Sandals (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2011:' Twoway Bag (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2011:' Elite Uniform The Fresh Look (junto a Victoria, Luna, Sulli, INFINITE) *'2010:' Ottogi Noodle Snack *'2010:' Sony Cyber Shot *'2010:' FreeStyle "Street Basketball" Video Game (junto a f(x)) *'2010:' Clean & Clear (junto a Seohyun) *'2010:' LG OPTIMUS-Z Phones (junto a Sulli) *'2010:' Video Game "Gran Age" (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2010:' Crown Bakery (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2010:' Elite Uniform The Fresh Look (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2010:' Calvin Klein Jeans (junto a Victoria & Sulli) *'2010: '''Chicken Mania (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2010:' Love Living Rabbit Costumes (H2) (China, junto a F(x), Shinee y Zhang Liyin) *'2010:' MMORPG "Gran Age" Video Game (junto a F(x)) *'2010:' World Blood Donor Day (junto a Super Junior y F(x)) *'2009:' LG Chocolate Phone (junto a f(x)) *'2009:' K-SWISS Clothing (junto a f(x)) *'2009:' Korea's Girl Scout (junto a f(x)) *'2009:' LG Lollipop Mobile Phone (junto a f(x) y M.I.C., China) *'2006-2007:' Yoon's English Academy *'2006:' Korea Life *'2005:' Orion Choco Pie *'2003:' SK, LG Telecom *'2003:' Yuhan Kimberly *'2003:' Enjoy the Quality *'2003:' E-O *'2003:' Yoohan English Academy *'2000:' Lotte Chaurin Green Tea Videos Musicales *Tei - Adagio (2013) *Byul - Fermata (2013) *Alex - Sweet Dreams (con Tei) (2010) *SHINee – Juliette (2009) *Rain - Still Believe (2006) *Shinhwa – Wedding March (2000) Discografia Digital Single Colaboraciones *Ilbam Oneureul Jeulgyeora Ballad Project (일밤 오늘을 즐겨라 발라드 프로젝트) (Krystal & Leeteuk) (30-Enero-2011) Reconocimientos *'2014: DramaFever 2013 Awards:' Best Couple Award (con Kang Min-hyuk) - The Heirs *'2010: MBC Entertainment Awards:' Premio Novato de Comedia - More Charming by the Day Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' F(x) **SM the Ballad *'Educación:' Korea Kent Foreign School **Hanlim Multi Art School **Sungkyunkwan University (especialización en Arte Dramático y Teatro) *'Idiomas:' Coreano (fluido), Inglés (fluido), Mandarín (medio) y Japonés (básico). *'Aficiones:' Actuar, bailar, tomar fotos, lectura, estudiar sobre otras culturas, escuchar música, deportes, *'Habilidades:' Patinaje sobre hielo, deportes, salto de altura, fotografía, aprende nuevas cosas con facilidad, es capaz de memorizar el diálogo de un guion en el mismo día en que grabará una escena, *'Instrumentos que toca:''' piano, armónica, guitarra *Krystal nació en San Francisco, California, donde su familia se establecio en la década de 1980. *Durante un viaje en familia a Corea del Sur a principios del 2000, cuando Krystal tenía cinco años, ella y su hermana mayor Jessica fueron vistas por la agencia de talentos SM Entertainment, que le ofrecio una aparición en "Wedding March" video musical de Shinhwa. La agencia vio potencial tanto en Krystal y su hermana y les ofreció clases el canto y de baile, optando para capacitar profesionalmente en una carrera como cantante. Sin embargo, la oferta fue rechazada por sus padres, el razonamiento de que Krystal era demasiado joven. Por lo tanto, sus padres en la primera sólo se permiten a su hermana mayor unirse a la agencia. *En 2006, sus padres le permitieron unirse a SM Entertainment, y la agencia la inscribio en clases de baile, incluyendo ballet, hip hop y jazz. *Está estudiando francés. *En Nueva York estuvo firmando autógrafos a todos los fans que pudo hasta que el guardia de seguridad le dijo que parara. *Para ella f(x) es su familia y algo único y especial. *Está sumamente interesada en la interpretación, en la moda y en la fotografía. *En 2013 se sacó el carnet de conducir. *Le gustan mucho los niños pequeños. *Suele escribir mensajes de agradecimiento en sus fansites. *En Jessica & Krystal, ella deseó que f(x) durara muchos años y que estuvieran juntas durante mucho tiempo. *Si tuviera tiempo libre le gustaría hacer surf. *Su asignatura favorita en la universidad es arte. *Para My Loveble Girl aprendió a conducir una moto. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) Galería Krystal Jung.jpg Krystal Jung2.jpg Krystal Jung3.jpg Krystal Jung4.jpg Krystal Jung5.jpg Krystal Jung6.jpg Krystal Jung7.jpg Krystal Jung8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin